


Catharsis

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aftercare, Boss/Employee Relationship, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, NSFW in chapter two, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Teasing, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ca·thar·sis/kəˈTHärsəs/nounnoun: catharsis; plural noun: catharses1. the process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions.





	1. Gun Lesson

“...can you teach me about guns?” The part-timer sighed, taking a step back from her dull work at the sleepy back-alley shop where she worked. She had been at the model gun shop Untouchable for months now - and she had just realized how little she really knew about the products she was selling. 

A bark of laughter came from Iwai’s chest. Her boss - Munehisa Iwai - wasn’t a normal man. Hell, he had been in the fucking yakuza. But, deep down, he was sweet. It just took some digging.

“Ain’t you a gun enthusiast?” He elbowed her gently, a smug smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. 

“You’ve known that’s an act for weeks now,” she mumbled. Her hand instinctively went for her neck, scratching it in frustration. “Please, Iwai-san?”

“Months.” he corrected. “Sure. Mind if I keep ya after hours?”

“No,” she squeaked. “I don’t have plans.”

“Good.” he said plainly, popping a drained lollipop from his mouth and flinging it into the trash. Instinctively, she reached for the candy display and pushed another lolly into his hand, their own secret little ritual. It was her reason to come to the shop every day, since she knew she wasn’t much help without any gun expertise.

It was evident that Iwai had more than enough time to clean with how few customers he got. She tried to scavenge some sense of worth from that little motion - a tiny bit of practical help, saving him a step, a fling of the arm, a small sacrifice of her energy for his. Fulfillment.

The rest of the day passed with dull excitement, a soft elation bubbling in her chest at the thought of staying late with her boss. He was older, sure - but she was an adult, she could do whatever she wanted - even if that meant hooking up with an ex-yakuza single father with a candy fixation. 

“Hey,” his gruff voice interrupted her thoughts. “Time to close up.” He pointed to the blinds. She rolled her eyes - since when was he the boss of her? 

Oh, yeah. Since she started working there.

Obediently, the part-timer shuttered the shop, humming as she flipped the darkened sign to “closed.” She had never stayed late. Soon, the butterflies in her chest started escaping into her stomach, fluttering throughout her body as nerves started to take over - ten o’clock, every night, she left on the dot -

“I can’t have you out late,” he mumbled. 

“There’s still work to do,” she replied with a frown. “I still need to refill the gacha--”

“Go home, kid. I can handle it.”

It was part-timer work. Nothing a business owner should have to trifle with. 

“So, guns,” she cut in, her head lazily lying on her hands as she leaned onto the glass counter top. “I don’t know jack about them.”

“Yeah, I know,” he smirked. 

“Hey!” A playful pout played at her lips, her eyes meeting his as he took a seat behind the counter. 

“Lesson one, identification.” He pulled out a model, pistol-looking in shape, and pointed it at her.

“Fuck!” She blinked. “Watch where you wave that thing!”

“Language,” he said in a low grumble. “This is a pistol.”

“I knew that.”

“You’re in no position to sass me, kid.” He leered. “This is what you’d prolly see if you’re gettin’ robbed.”

“Oh, God, don’t make me think about that.” She whimpered, head falling onto the counter in a slump. 

“You ain’t gotta worry about that,” he smiled gently. “Not while I’m around.”

“Oh!” A squeak gushed up from her, eyes growing wide at that proposition. “Thank you!”

“Now, see this one? The long one,” he put the pistol down and pointed through the glass at a long, double-barreled gun, “is a pump-action shotgun.”

“Knew that too.”

“Then what am I supposed to be teachin’ ya?” He growled. His eyes narrowed on her, innocent eyes shining back at him. 

“I dunno, stuff to help me help the customers?” Sadness tinged her voice, a sense of insecurity blooming in her chest. “I just want to help…”

“Is that what this is about?” His voice was suddenly low, the previous smile completely gone from his face. His face was serious for a moment, before breaking out in a grim smirk. “Look, kid, you’re useful to me.”

“How?”

“How?” Iwai laughed. “Take a look around.” He flicked his cherry-red lollipop in the direction of the shutters, a short laugh escaping his throat. “This place was a mess before you.”

“Oh…” she stammered, face flush. “I still… I want to be useful to the customers.”

“I’ll teach ya,” He popped the candy back in his mouth, leaning forward across the counter. His face was inches away from hers, their breaths intermingling between them as he spoke. “But only if you’re interested. None of this usefulness bullshit.”

She paused for a moment before nodding. “Okay. What’s an AK-47? I still don’t even know what those are.”

“Oh,” his eyes lit up like a firecracker. “Here, this is one.” He pointed to a medium-sized gun in the case, gently taking it out and pushing it her way. “Just a model. Don’t worry. But this here is where bullets would go…” 

With a newfound interest in guns, they talked for hours, melting into each other's words as they shared a lesson about identification, safety, and life.

“If you’re lookin’ for power, don’t even bother with a colt,” he said calmly. “But if you want something ya can take anywhere, it’s not bad.”

“What should I recommend to our customers?” she asked gently. He was hyper focused on her, and her protection - which was pretty useless when it came to the customers. What, was she going to recommend them a tiny model pistol for their own protection? 

“Honestly, maybe a glock.” He chuckled. “May have, uh… over-ordered those ones.” 

She laughed, a light, joyful laugh. Her eyes wandered over to the clock stapled to the wall, realization suddenly hitting her like a ton of bricks. 

“Iwai-san,” she cut in suddenly. “It’s 1 AM.”

“Well, shit.” Wait, was that a smile on his face? “I guess I have to walk you home now, huh?”  
“Oh, you don’t have to!” she gasped, secretly hoping he would insist. “I can make it by myself, especially with one of these little... ah… colks!”

“They’re models, kid,” he chided. “It’s decided. Lemme grab my coat.”

Before long, they were in the alleyway outside Untouchable, fingers almost touching as Iwai locked the shop up.

“It’s really okay, I promise, I’ll be okay,” the part-timer insisted gently. 

“A kid like you getting home, at this hour, without the trains, unscathed?” He let out a bitter chuckle. “Not likely.”

“Hey…” She crossed her arms, hawk-like eyes watching him fumble with the ring of keys.

“What is it?” His voice was coarse, fingers finally locking the door with a satisfying click. 

“I don’t know how to get home without the trains.”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” he said roughly, suddenly wrapping a strong arm around her shoulder. There was a pause, before a smile spread across his face. “Kaoru’s out for the night. You could sleep in his room?”

She eased into his touch without much hesitation - it felt natural, almost like home. “That sounds nice.” She hummed, unfolding her arms. 

Every moment with him - every second with Iwai felt like it went at the speed of light, his presence making the walk go by in a flash. She was so absorbed in his presence, she almost missed what he was saying:

“You’re a handful, kid,” he scolded gently. “Keepin’ you safe is gonna be a challenge.” 

“I’ll try to be safe tonight,” she responded quickly. “I’m not stup--”

“Not what I meant,” he chuckled softly. “You ain’t stupid. Just vulnerable.” 

“Huh?”

“But ya don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

They soon reached his home - a small flat without much embellishment, much like its owner. Iwai unlocked the door carefully, his fingers gliding across the doorknob and - 

“Dad!” A small voice yelled as they crossed the threshold. Iwai stopped dead in his tracks, took out his lollipop, and pitched it into the trash before he replied. 

“Hey, Kaoru. What happened to friends?”

“They cancelled!” Kaoru yelled back, his head popping out from the kitchen with a smile. “Oh! Who’s this?”

“A friend. Go to sleep before I notice you were awake,” Iwai smiled playfully, turning to her with a small smirk across his face. “Guess there’s one less bed than I thought.”

“I can sleep on the couch--”

“Doll, you know what I’m tryna say, right?”

Heat filled their faces, a self-satisfied smile playing on his as she squirmed at the question. Did he just invite her to bed? Her? Why her?

Thoughts spinned around her head as she tried to form a coherent sentence. “I… I…” 

“That a yes?” He practically oozed smugness. 

She nodded. With that, he scooped her up in his arms, chuckles escaping from his chest at her yelps. He was strong, warm - his passion encompassing her, keeping the world at bay, his scent invading her senses as he brought her to his room. It smelled like pine, sandalwood, smoky - but with a tinge of artificial sweetness, gentle softness against his rough skin. 

His room was simple enough: a desk, bed, a few bookcases. She could see model guns scattered across the walls, a few unbuilt ones laying on his desk. His bed was plain - a dark comforter and three pillows, accented by - to her surprise - a small teddy bear. He laid her against the blanket gently, hovering over her with an air of superiority. 

“What’s with the bear?” She giggled, pulling it onto her chest and giving it a small hug. It felt like home. Plain and simple - a piece of her home he happened to keep on his own bed. 

“It’s… from Kaoru,” Iwai blinked, shattering any erotic tension that had been kept between them.

“I love it.” 

He froze. 

“You do?” His rough body heaved onto hers, arms curling around each other in a messy cuddle. They were a mess of heat on the bed, hands gripping onto each other as they rolled into an embrace.

“It’s cute,” she laughed. He grabbed her face, kissing her roughly with a deep laugh as he pushed his candy into her mouth. It was sickly sweet - artificial cherry flavor filled her mouth, arousal building at the taste of his salvia. 

But he soon broke the kiss. His hand snaked down to her core, hovering over it with a smirk. “May I?”

“Of course.”


	2. Abreaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally, she’d never submit, especially not so easily - but something about him pulled the brattiness out of her and crushed it, leaving her a whimpering, submissive mess.

To say Iwai was a gentle lover would be completely, utterly incorrect. 

The first thing he did (other than pitch his candy into the trash) was strap a collar around her throat, tight enough to remind her that she was his, but loose enough to keep her head on straight. Well, mostly. There were some things proper air flow couldn't quell: including her arousal, a frenzy already filling her head. 

“That’s my girl,” he cooed, his voice husky as he fit the pink ribbon around her neck. 

A blush crept into her face, filling it with hazy fantasy. She stroked the silk gently, delicate fingers slipping around the fabric. “Why did you have one of… these?”

He laughed, a throaty, genuine laugh. It made her feel silly; maybe all men liked to own collars, just in case? “I like to be prepared.”

“Oh,” she squeaked in return. “Oh.”

“Now,” Iwai rasped. “You’re gonna be quiet tonight, alright?”

“Huh?” 

“I can’t have Kaoru hearin’ a damn thing, you know.” His fingers grabbed at her crotch, pulling a whimper from her lips. “Not a damn thing.” 

“Okay,” she said quietly. “I-I can do that.” 

But as he rubbed a finger over her clit, she wasn’t so sure anymore. A moan rose from her chest, gasps escaping her mouth as he made circles with his thumb.

“Bad girl.” He hissed, withdrawing his hand quickly and unceremoniously. 

“Mune-san,” she panted, teeth clawing at her lips. “I-- I didn’t mean to.”

His hand slipped under the lace of the collar, tightening its hold around her neck. “Guess I just have to punish you, huh?”

“I didn’t do anything,” she grunted, fidgeting under his tight grip. She didn’t really mean to say it - it slipped from her mouth as easily as the moan, a careless thought that broke through with surprising ease.

His eyes narrowed, shining under the dark moonlight streaming down onto them. “The hell did you just say?”

“Nothing.” She quickly regained character; rebellious spirit quelled, gone, replaced by obedience under his touch.

“Oh, you’re in for it now, kid.” He laughed, free hand quickly looping itself under her pants and into her panties. It gripped her core, shooting pleasure throughout her body. 

“Fuck,” another gasp escaped from her; he was hot when he was mad - or at least fake mad. “Is this how you treat all part-timers?”

That earned her a chuckle, a single finger plunging itself into her. “Nah,” was his simple response as he pumped it in and out, enough to make her go wild.

Then it clicked.

She knew what she was going to do.

“We’ll deal with your punishment later, doll,” he said, voice low. “Right now I need to make a mess--”

“Iwai,” she croaked, loudly, intentionally, arousal evident in her voice - she watched as his face went bright red, words cut off mid-sentence. 

His face said aroused, but his eyes screamed impressed. He didn't think she'd do it - so brazenly, too, nothing like the shy part timer who had trouble talking to customers.

But her self satisfaction soon ended, his lips crashing into hers with no sign of his previous gentleness; it was rough, coarse, his tongue slipping into her mouth without asking for permission - she was his now, and he was going to take her, right then and there.

And so he did.

With his hand still looped around her collar, Iwai quickly undid his buckle with the other and, without much grace, started his war path. His cock slipped into her like it was nothing, roughly slamming into her until he was damn sure she couldn’t walk straight. 

She tried to break the kiss - only to be met with fast disapproval, her face pulled back into his with a calloused hand. He wasn’t letting go - not for anything. 

Eventually she came up for air, muttering a few words: “I’m about to--”

“No, you’re not.” He laughed, withdrawing himself, ending their contact. “Remember? You need a punishment.” 

“I do?” 

“You’re hopeless.” He sighed, a smirk plastered across his face. “You’re gonna suck me off.” He pulled her up onto her feet gently by the collar. 

“Am I?” She smiled, resisting the urge to laugh in his face. Her? Doing something like that? On a first date? Preposterous. 

“Are you?” He thumbed at her face, cupping it with one hand. 

And she melted. “Y-yeah, I guess so.”

“Good girl.”

In one motion, he slammed her to her knees, cock quickly in her mouth. He was careful; he only put in as much as he knew she could handle, but damn, it was still rough.

She ran her tongue along his length, her hands covering the parts her mouth couldn’t take. She wasn’t exactly experienced with this type of sex - usually she was the one receiving, but, from the look on Iwai’s face, he didn’t seem to mind. 

His body arched and buckled further into hers, his gaze staring down at her intently. He was clearly enjoying himself: the dominant role suited him, his long form looming over hers and destroyed any rebellion from her. Normally, she’d never submit, especially not so easily - but something about him pulled the brattiness out of her and crushed it, leaving her a whimpering, submissive mess. 

She stroked his dick carefully, her mouth paying special attention to the tip. Before long, he was shaking under her touch - 

And then he pulled out, coating her face in himself.

It was all too much. Her arousal was driving her crazy; it was smashing her ego to pieces, her pride, her everything - gone, at just the simple thought of him.

“You need to finish, huh?”

His gruff voice broke her thoughts, a self-satisfied smile stretched across his face. 

She nodded. “Y… yes.” 

“What was that?” He smirked, grabbing her hair roughly. 

“Yes, Iwai-san. Please,” she begged. “I need it.”

“Well, if you insist,” he said smugly, pulling her up and throwing her onto the bed, chest first. 

He slid in again - this time, with full intention of pleasing her, of ruining her. It didn’t take long: she was already so close, that, within a minute, she was cumming under his touch, riding out her high. Her vision went dark, sounds muffling - she was in complete ecstasy from him. 

She hardly noticed he had even left until he gently rolled her over. He gently patted her face down with a warm cloth; wiping her down until she was clean again. Her entire body felt relieved - like all the tension in her had been released, a flower blooming in the night. He slowly removed her soiled clothes, throwing them into his own laundry basket before producing a sweater from his closet.

“Here,” he smiled, pulling it over her still laying form. “You did great, champ.”

“I did?” she managed to say, her form curling into a ball on his bed. “I…”

“Yeah.” 

He pulled off his coat and jeans before slipping into bed next to her. His hand ran itself through her hair gently as they shared sweet small talk, their bodies melting into each other with a quiet sense of comfort.

And thankfully, Kaoru didn’t hear a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to thank user 7layers on ao3 and tumblr for inspiring this little fic, they're an amazing writer and have produced amazing content for the Iwai tag x drop them a follow if you can!
> 
> also shout out to my dear friend tome on ao3 for helping me edit this. you're a blessing x


End file.
